A lot can happen in a week, if you know how to have fun
by tellingyouastory
Summary: This is my first fan fiction about Castle. Basically I watched 5 seasons in 2 weeks and I'm on a Castle rush and love it, the only thing that bothered me about it was there is no real character relationships besides Caskett and I wanted to write one between Kate and Alexis. So, I hope you enjoy reading and write many reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Okay I updated the first chapter, having a short one bothered me a bit. So what I did was I joined the first chapter and continued the dinner scene after it. I hope none of you mind, I put a line to show were I continued just in case some of you don't want to read it again.

* * *

Since they started seeing each other Kate spent more time at Rick's apartment than her own. Waking up next to him, driving to work together and at the end of the day she'd go back to his apartment not hers. She sometimes had the inclination to call it home but never did, Castle hadn't formally asked her to move in yet and the last thing she wanted was to impose on him, Alexis and Martha. Martha had easily accepted her and made her feel like she belonged to the family however Alexis was still struggling with that idea. Granted Kate understood where she was coming from however it frustrated her that whenever she was around Alexis had a habit of disappearing even at the precinct where she was supposedly helping Lanie in the morgue; she would simply disappear whenever she had to go down there. So yes, Kate was frustrated that she was being ignored or being given the silent treatment and even thought she thought of ways to fix it she never managed to get through to Alexis.

Castle wasn't at work today he was spending his day with his daughter for she had holidays from school and was spending a week at home. Kate offered to stay at her home but he of course had insisted that she stayed with him and the family at the loft. He sure felt the awkward tension in the air whenever Kate and Alexis were in the room and he didn't like it. Two of the most important loved people in his life were not on good grounds and he wanted none of that so determined as Rick Castle was he was going to make sure to fix it. He planned a very intimate family dinner for that night and all they were waiting for was Beckett to arrive home, which he knew was really soon as he called to check up on her. Not only did he plan the family dinner but he had a bunch of exciting activities planned out for them to try showing them how alike they truly were and how easy they could get along.

Kate Beckett left work a little earlier than usual, just so she could drive up to her apartment to get something different to wear. Luckily Esposito was in a good mood so he agreed to cover for her; she thought for a second that most probably he was getting some action from Lanie. She made a mental note to ask her about it when they were alone. She knew how important this night was for Rick and the last thing she wanted was to do anything to ruin his night. She even made it a point not to stay in the shower longer than she needed. She had a habit of just standing there with a towel wrapped around herself just thinking about her day; it had a way of relaxing her.

Alexis opened the door for her when she knocked. It was probably Castle's idea just so they couldn't avoid talking to each other. Kate just stood at the doorway, smiling at Alexis waiting for her to acknowledge her presence or at the very least ask her to come in.

"Hello Detective Beckett, please come in" she stated very politely.

"Oh thank you" is all Kate could answer her. She knew Alexis was a well mannered kid but she never thought talking to her would sound so business like even if they only exchanged a couple of words. She walked in to find Martha handing her a glass of red wine and greeting her ever so dramatically. And then she walked over to Castle to kiss him and whispered an, 'I missed you' to which he returned with a smile as if to say me too. He was finishing up with the food and preparations and after a short while he yelled that dinner was ready.

* * *

They all sat down at the table. Kate obviously sat next to Castle as she found refuge sitting next him but he made utterly sure that across from her sat Alexis. He noticed how both of them had eyes everywhere accept at each other. He couldn't understand how two people who used to get along just suddenly stopped talking. A part of him knew that this was simply a phase from Alexis, who probably was confused and conflicted by what she was supposed to do and as for Kate, he suspected, she was probably was giving Alexis the space she needed. He was the first to break the silence that was filing the room, "How was your day Beckett?" he asked.

Kate felt instantaneously relieved that he broke the silence. "Well I could sum it up in one word for you; boring. All I did was paperwork but I caught up on a lot of it. Oh and Gates came by to make sure I was still taking the week off."

"She probably just thought that you couldn't stay away from work" he smirked. "Kate dear...why don't you tell us one of your stories back in the day," he winked. "Maybe you and Alexis can compare details and your experiences."

"Erm well I don't think you really want to hear anything I did at her age" she said as she laughed. "But I can tell you this, my life in college were amongst the best years of my life, if you live them well the memories you have can get you through a lot. The suffering you're going through because of your studying is all worth it at the end once you've succeeded."

"And yet you became a cop." Alexis scoffed. As she said that she looked at Kate who immediately looked down in silence and she regretted those words immediately.

"Alexis!" Castle shouted, shocked by his daughter's words as he choked on the food he was eating.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it like that" she said not knowing what to do as she could feel a tear forming in her eye. "I'm sorry" she repeated and with that she got up from the chair and ran to her room.

Castle went on whispering to Kate. "Beckett, are you ok? I'm sorry for what she said. I don't know what's going with her recently."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. She's probably just uncomfortable with how things changed. I could understand that."

"But still she shouldn't have acted that way. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No...No don't, not yet. Just let her cool off first. Maybe I should talk to her. I think the problem is with me."

"As you wish" and with that Castle smiled. He loved the idea that Kate would talk to his daughter for him. He knew Alexis would appreciate the gesture.

* * *

So yeah that's what I decided to do. Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my story. I hope you like it please read and review :) Oh and thanks to all those who already are following this story and reviewed it, all your comments are much appreciated. If you want to share an idea you want in the story, inbox me I wouldn't mind. Have an awesome day ^^ xx


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have no idea if the followers get notified that I updated Chapter 1 however I wanted to remind you I did...just in case. **

* * *

Beckett couldn't sleep well that night she kept having nightmares of her mother's murder. It wasn't really the words that Alexis said that were bothering her but the implications they brought. Kate wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping, Alexis hadn't closed an eye. The guilt she was feeling from hurting Detective Beckett with her words was too much. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep, she got up, left her room and decided to start an assignment early.

That's how Kate found Alexis, with her head buried in a book. She looked like she was concentrating way too much for she didn't even look up. Kate went over to the coffee machine and asked her," Want some coffee?"

Just as Kate thought, Alexis hadn't noticed her presence earlier on as she jumped slightly off her place as she heard the voice. "Oh Detective Beckett, hey...yes please." Alexis looked down obviously still ashamed by what she said earlier. "Listen...eeh I wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. I was way out of line, it's just... I...I lost it."

"Alexis, I forgive you."

"But you shouldn't." Alexis shouted in a loud whisper.

"Why?" Kate questioned her.

"Because... I've been so mad at you recently, avoiding you, ignoring you." She said as she was on the verge of breaking into tears. "You hurt my dad, and he just loves you so much. I can't even remember the last time he looked at someone like he's looked at you. For years it's been me and gran and you come in and he's so blindsided by you that he's willing to jump in front of bullet for you." Alexis waited while she took a moment to look at Beckett's eyes which were now looking broken and continued. "You make him so happy and sometimes people take the people who really care for them for granted and I can't take seeing him broken hearted again, he doesn't deserve it." Alexis stopped as she felt out of breath, everything she said made her feel like she removed a heavy burden on her chest.

"Alexis, you're right I shouldn't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. Everything you said you're right. I have hurt your dad, I pushed him away, I made him wait and I lied to him. But Alexis, I love him, I swear I do. Four years ago, when he came into my life he made it worthwhile again. He made missing my mom not so bad any more. And I was scared because all the people I truly care about and love end up passing through hell cause of me. And I'm so sorry I put you though all that too. I really am sorry Alexis." She said as she moved closer to where the younger girl was. She continued in a much more hushed tone, "I care about him, I care about all of you...I care about you Alexis and I promise I will find away to make it up to all of you, so you can forgive me too" she smiled as she looked deep through Alexis eyes.

Alexis just looked at her baffled as she tried to take in everything Kate just told her. She was simply stunned that the woman cared enough to give her an explanation and in all truth that meant everything to Alexis. She felt she no longer had the right to be mad. Detective Beckett had been through a lot in her life; her mother's death, helping her father, seeing all those crimes take place and talking to their families and she got shot. No wonder she had difficulty in admitting the matters of her heart, she had seen all the potential evil this world had to offer and yet she stayed strong with her head held high and battled through it all. She felt so much admiration for this woman and without even thinking about it Alexis just stood from the chair, grabbed Kate and hugged her tightly. "I forgive you, detective Beckett" she whispered in her ear as she let the tears that formed in her eyes go.

"It's Kate" she whispered back returning the hug even tighter. Kate didn't really know where the hug came from or the tears Alexis wept but something in Kate's heart made her flutter as she too felt a tear coming down her eyes. Kate couldn't really understand her actions or her thoughts from then on, she just kept feeling that mother instinct that she hadn't felt ever. That instinct told her to not let go and made her promise with herself that she's be here for that child. Secretly she hoped Alexis would one day see her more as a mother figure than just the woman her dad happened to be dating.

After a while Kate pulled back and said, "What do you say if I told you some of those fun stories from back in the day? "

Alexis laughed,"Can't wait. Should I get the popcorn?" she joked.

"As long as you don't tell your dad, I'm good with anything"

"Your secret is safe with me" Alexis winked.

* * *

They slept on the couch for a few hours after they talked that night. Kate was the first to wake up and as she tried not to wake Alexis from her sleep, made her way to the kitchen. She thought she'd surprise everyone with breakfast. After making herself some coffee, she began preparing breakfast. As she was gathering the ingredients a voice behind her asked, "Need any help?"

"Alexis you scared the crap out of me"

"Sorry but in all fairness you did scare me yesterday" she laughed.

"Fine, I'll give you that. Oh and you can start with making the pancakes. I'll make the bacon and eggs and if you want there's coffee, I just made the pot" she added.

"Thanks, now let's get started. There's nothing that says family like a good breakfast" she smiled.

Kate just looked at her and smiled as she thought, 'yeah that's what we are family.'

* * *

**Okay so I know they forgave each other quickly...but I didn't want to linger on 'not being able to forgive her' I believe Kate really did have genuine reasons to have waited even if it did take 5 seasons and it bothered me but still if Castle forgave her, why shouldn't Alexis? (sorry my thoughts...I should just post everything on tumblr huh? ) **

**Thanks for reading, please review and as I said previously anything on your mind inbox me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for you guys, thanks to those who are following and added this to their favourites :)**

**Oh and to uofmcowgirl, I don't know if you're still reading but in your review you asked 'why is she pissed?' and although I wasn't quite clear on what you were asking I figured I'd give it a shot anyway. See Alexis was pissed at Kate because she thought she hurt her father, she never really took in consideration the fact that Kate has been through a lot. As for Kate, she wasn't pissed at Alexis she just gave her space so she can adapt. I hope I answered your question and thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

Castle woke up to the delicious smell of the fresh coffee that was brewing and the smell of crispy bacon. He got up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped for a second as he endured the vision he saw; Kate and Alexis joking around as they were setting the table happily making conversation. He couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief that these two were finally getting along, they didn't even notice he was there. If it wasn't for Martha who craved for the attention as she entered the room he would have just stayed there and watched them chat away. Kate and Alexis looked up towards them as they finally noticed they weren't alone and both of them said simultaneously, "Hey, good morning."

"Good Morning." Castle said the first of the two to answer them as he walked over to first kiss Alexis on the cheek and then Kate to kiss her on her lips for a quick peck. Mhm...Breakfast smells good," he said proudly as he went to take his usual seat at the table. He swore to himself that he never saw Kate and Alexis smiling as widely as they were in that very moment.

As all of them sat down at the breakfast table Martha stated to everyone, "I'm going to the Spa for the week, with everything that's been happening lately I thought I should. You don't mind, do you Alexis?"

"Oh no of course I don't. You go and have fun gran. I know you need it." Alexis said smiling back at her grandma. "Kate you're still staying here for the weekend right? Cause I was thinking we could go shopping for the day."

Kate was surprised at the invite, honoured even. "Actually I'd love to. I need a new dress" she winked.

"Yaay" she exclaimed in sheer happiness. "Then after breakfast, I'll do some work and at around ten we leave. Good? "She questioned.

"Perfect" she replied smiling.

"Hey what about me? What am I going to do all day?" Castle asked trying to sound hurt for the fact he was left out for their plans.

"Well Castle I doubt you really want to spend the entire day going to different shops, us trying on millions and millions of dresses while you just sit there and wait till we're done." Kate answered him almost mockingly.

"Yeah dad plus shouldn't you spend your day writing."Alexis questioned him.

"Yeah...Yeah I get it I'm not really wanted on your girl's day. You two go and make sure you have plenty of fun on one condition, Kate" he waited until he got her attention and she looked at him, "take my credit card, knowing my daughter's taste you're going to need it and control her spending please." He smiled.

"Castle, I can't take your money. You know I'll have none of that plus I can afford it, you know."

"Yes I do know but we're together and it would make me a happy man if you'd allow me to spend money on you, like I take care of you. It will make me feel useful."

"Rick, listen to me. You're already plenty useful to me." Kate stopped to look at him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll take your credit card. Alexis, why don't you go get started on your work while your dad and I clean up?"

"Sure" and with that Alexis got up, made her way upstairs and started working. But she quickly drifted off to a mind of her own just thinking about everything that has been happening lately, day dreaming. She could see herself and Kate having a good day not only that but she could see them getting along in the future. She genuinely cared for Kate and not because she was dating her father now but because she was the closest mother figure she had. There were instances even before her dad and Kate got together were they shared moments that meant a lot her. Just then Martha came in after she knocked quietly at the door that only Alexis could hear, "Come in" she said quietly.

"Hey Lex, I just wanted to tell you that it's good you're giving Kate a chance," she whispered.

"I know. You know I can see how much dad loves her and I know now what she's been through, I've known for a while I just never saw it."

"Good. I'm proud of you, for giving her a chance to redeem herself," she smiled and continued, "I have to go now. Have fun and shop till you drop."

"Yeah okay bye gram." Sometimes she wondered what era her gram thought she lived in and then she laughed it off thinking that she simply wouldn't want it any other way.

Meanwhile Kate and Rick where downstairs clearing up everything and talking. Castle wanted to ask her so many questions about what happened that night, how they started talking and about other things. He was a writer after all, he craved information but he opted against it. He didn't want to intrude on their budding relationship or put pressure on either of them so he just let it be and spoke with Kate on what he was planning for the Nikki Heat book. When they were done Kate took a shower and started getting dressed. And just like that they were ready at the same time, like they were both working on clock work.

"You ready Alexis?"

"Yes I am. Bye dad, don't miss us too much" she said in a cheeky voice as she saw her dad kiss Kate one last time before they left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Not to sound sappy but I don't really have an idea if you like it or not so please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis had planned what could have been described as the perfect shopping trip for them. After all, any time she went shopping on 5th Avenue street had been whether it was with her friends or her mother, not that she was really ever around. So as per tradition she was expecting to have a wonderful day and hoping Kate would have one too.

When they arrived they made their way to one of Alexis' favourite shops as Kate had recently found out courtesy to Castle and according to him, his bank statements. "Are you looking for dresses to fit an amazing party, Alexis?" Kate asked. As she saw the girl's eyes make their way over to that section.

"Well you know I am at Collage now and there's a party at some frat house pretty much every weekend. I got to have at least a couple of dresses to impress." Alexis added with a wink.

"I don't think your dad would be happy with that"

"No he wouldn't. Don't worry Kate I'm not going to do anything that would put me in harms way or make any stupid decisions." She hesitated a bit before continuing, "I just after me and Ashley broke up, it has been slightly hard to move on."

"Oh Alexis, listen to me I know it's hard but dressing to impress other people is not worth it. Buy a dress you like and dress to make yourself and only yourself to feel good."

"Thanks. So are we going to find a dress for you or one for my dad?" Alexis asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"You just get funnier and funnier, don't you Miss Castle?"

"I must get that from my dad." She replied laughing.

They made casual conversation after that, random talks. Alexis spoke about her subjects, the courses she was taking and what she was hoping to achieve from her studies. Beckett spoke on some of her cases; the ones that stuck emotionally, the hardest ones and the strangest cases. She even mentioned some of Castle's crazy theories; Alexis smiled at those knowing full well how crazy they could get. Needless to say they both bought quite a lot of outfits and accessories matching them. Alexis suggested they'd have lunch before going home, they spent a good three hours shopping and she was starving. Kate too was hungry and she suggested they go and have Italian and not Chinese for once. New York is full of Italian people opening their restaurants there and a new one had just opened.

As they got in the restaurant and found a table in the corner, it was also good for they could but their hefty bags full of clothes next to them. The waiter didn't take long to come over to their table to take their drinking order and hand them the menus. Both incredibly tasty ordered water. Kate knew exactly what she wanted she had been craving it for a while now so as she waited for Alexis to order she examined her surroundings. She noticed the small pieces of old looking Mediterranean furniture the place had to give it an Italian style. The place looked very cosy, the owners made a good call to make it look unique in its own way. A traditional place like this in the heart of New York city would be hard to fine. She then noticed Alexis staring at her, "What? She asked in a soft tone almost smiling at the young girl.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were thinking." she replied.

"I was just admiring the place. It is quiet you know, if the food is good I would definitely want to come here again, it's different." She said whispering her thoughts to Alexis.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes the places are so modern it looks like you're eating at the same place all over again."

Just then the waiter came to take their order. "Hello my name is Marco and I'll be your server, if you need anything just ask. Are you ready to order?" he said smiling as he bowed his head slightly trying to show politeness to them.

"Hi, I would like to have the Spagetti alle vongole please" Beckett said as she smiled at the young waiter.

He then looked at Alexis, suggesting with his eyes that he was waiting for her to order too. "Oh yeah, I'll have what she's having." She said with smiling to him as he nodded in her direction and murmured a thank you to them and left.

Kate looked at Alexis with a smile as she noticed that the girl was still looking at his direction. "Someone has a crush." She said in a whisper which made Alexis blush.

Alexis looked in Kate's direction with a glance. "What? He's a good looking guy." She expected Kate to say something back and when she didn't she continued. "So what do you want to do after we have lunch?"

"Well firstly we should go home to put these bags down. Don't want to go all over New York with them. We could do something you'd like, I don't mind."

"I agree on the first part. Well I have an idea but I don't know if you'd like to do it..."

"Well, tell me anyway and I'll see what I can do"

"I was wondering if it were possible if you took me to the shooting range and taught me how to shoot. I'm legal to and I know how to shoot the nerf ones thanks to dad but I thought it would be useful if I learnt. You don't have to if you don't want to"

Kate hesitated a bit before answering. Not because she didn't want to teach Alexis but because of what Castle might think if she agreed to this. "If it's okay with your dad then sure" she said smiling at the younger girl.

Content with that answer Alexis smiled, "Thanks."

After a while the food came. Both ate in silence, peaceful to their own thoughts. As they hoped the food was delicious. After they ate Alexis asked for the bill to get a chance to talk to Marco. Kate kept smiling at that not saying anything that would make the girl blush more than she was. However she thought more about the situation and she thought maybe Alexis did need a little push. So when Marco came back to hand them the bill Kate spoke up and said, "Marco I was just wondering, are you Italian?"

Alexis started at Kate killing her in her mind for asking him in reality such a simple question. "Technically I was born here in New York but my dad is Italian so I got a dual citizenship like a year ago just in case I want to go work in Italy and with that Europe." He replied all smiles. Obviously he didn't mind being asked questions on the job, looked like he got used to it.

"Work huh?" Kate asked surprised.

"Yeah well I'm studying to be a doctor so you know I wanted to keep as many options I could open."

"Smart thinking, Alexis here goes to Columbia. Where do you go?

"I got a scholarship to NYU. When I found out it was one of the greatest achievements in my life." He said smiling as he looked at Alexis seemingly glad to finally know her name.

Kate handed him back the bill. "Well it was nice meeting you and the food was wonderful but we should get going. Good luck with your studies if we never meet again and keep the change" she finished off.

"Thanks Mrs...?"

"Beckett"

"Mrs. Beckett Alexis thank you. Hope to see you again."

As soon as they were out of the restaurant and hailed a cab Alexis turned to Beckett and asked her, "Why were you questioning him?"

"Cause you like him and I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have done anything about it. I just thought I'd get him to notice you more the next time we go eat there." She said with a smirk to Alexis.

They said nothing then on and just got home where Castle was obviously waiting for them patiently. "Where were you two? Why didn't you answer any of my calls?"

"Sorry Castle we were busy" she said laughing it off at his reaction.

"Well I regret to inform both of you that I have to go and fly over to L.A because Gina not only needs me to finish the book but I have to take meetings for the film and other interviews and I'm afraid I have to go tonight." He said clearly frustrated and pissed off at the thought that he would have to leave.

"It's okay Castle I understand it's your job. You don't have to worry about us." She said as she looked at Alexis who nodded in agreement. "There was something though I wanted to ask you... I wanted to teach Alexis how to shoot a gun but I wanted your permission first. Is that okay?"

"A gun, why?" he said slightly shocked.

"She asked, I thought it would be a good 's never a bad thing to learn self defence."

"Alright then, if you think it's a good idea then I trust you know what you're doing. I don't know if either of you have plans but could we maybe stay at home and watch a movie before I have to leave to the airport?"

Kate and Alexis looked at each other both knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Both of them knew they were meant to have other plans. Alexis was the first to speak, "No we weren't thinking of doing anything. Movie it is dad and today I'm letting you pick." As she saw him leave excitedly to choose a movie she turned to Kate and whispered, "Sorry but I couldn't tell him. You don't mind do you if we went to the shooting range another day?"

"No Alexis of course not, I would have done the same thing."

And with that they ended their conversation as Castle came with a classic movie everyone loves, The Sound of Music. So all three of them sat on the sofa, gathered together in front of the television and sang when the songs cued in until the movie finished and it was time for Castle to go to the airport.

Both of them decided to go along as Kate insisted the most she could do for him was drive him there and that's what happened.

* * *

**How do you wonderful readers like my story so far? Please tell me...reviews are always important to any aspiring writer and I have my A levels next week, this story helps keep me going through tough, boring subjects..haha yaay for Castle! **

**Also if I take long to upload the next chapter, its because I have exams like after each other. So, it is going to be hard to write something good for you to read. I apologise in advance for the wait :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeey Readers, so yes I'm finally back! I finished my exams a couple of weeks ago and I wrote this chapter experiencing quite a struggle. I fear it came out a little too cheesy, I don't know maybe the not writing for ages brought this out. Hope you like it and please review. Trust me I need it, its hot as hell where I'm from and all I feel like doing is sleeping and swimming so I need encouragement to write.**

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning feeling lonely in Castle's empty bed. She never realised how much she could miss him, so she promised herself she wouldn't make a habit out of it, at least when she slept at his place, which was nowadays, most days. So Kate got out of bed and decided to have a simple breakfast consisting of cereal and coffee with some fruit later, nothing too fancy. She wondered whether she should cook or prepare Alexis some breakfast. Without a second thought, she prepared a few things for her; an omelette and a strawberry smootie, walked over to her bedroom and gently knocked on the door. After a while she let herself in and woke Alexis hoping the young girl won't mind and see this as an intrusion. Now that things were settled with Alexis and they had no more debacles, she wanted to preserve the peaceful energy between them.

Alexis heard a sweet loving voice call her name and afraid she was dreaming, kept her eyes closed. She couldn't remember the last time someone woke her up without her wanting to murder the person. She had a habit in college of being the first to wake up however there were a few times her roommate would wake up before her and when she did, it was with music. Her grandma always slept much longer so luckily she never experienced the dramatic way to wake up, as her dad so many times described it. Lastly there was her the way her dad woke her up, ever so eccentric, always different. Yes she could have murdered them all on so many occasions for the way they woke her up, luckily she could control her anger. She heard the gentle voice again and Alexis started opening her eyes shyly and slowly, as if she was trying to keep the balance between dreams and reality.

As she opened them she realised who the source from the voice came. She noticed Kate realised she was waking up because as she was opening her eyes, Kate's smile grew wider.

"Good morning sweetie. I brought you something to eat up here. I know you mentioned yesterday about needing to finish your assignments, thought I could help by providing food in your room so you wouldn't have to go down."

Alexis processed the information, "Thanks. You didn't have to but that smoothie does look delicious." She added laughing it off.

Kate handed her the smoothie, "It better be according to your dad those strawberries are top class" she finished off laughing too. "Oh and Alexis I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I realised you still have about 3 days with me all alone and this is your home so you know..."

Alexis hugged her and whispered, "Thank you. This is sort of your home too now and I appreciate the thought of you caring so much not just about my dad but also about me. He's lucky to have you Kate and so am I."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone including your dad has ever said to me. Damn it you Castle's really do have a way with words". Kate wiped the tear that formed in her eye hoping Alexis wouldn't realise her vulnerability. She knew the girl wouldn't tell her anything even if she did notice but Kate hated to cry and the fact she cared so much was slightly scary.

* * *

After a short while Kate made her way downstairs wondering of what she could do. It was still nine, she could go for a walk, go to her apartment to grab a few things but she decided against them. She didn't want to leave Alexis alone not because she didn't trust her but because she wanted to stay there and be there just in case the girl needed her. So she looked around the drawers and the cupboards aimlessly looking for nothing in particular just roaming around. In one of the drawers she found an album marked as 'Those moments'. As she opened it she found pictures of Alexis some including Castle in them; when she was born, her first step, all the spelling bees she won, her achievements and goals being reached and lastly a picture of her being valedictorian. Kate found herself smiling at every page she turned, every picture. Though she couldn't help being slightly upset, it hit her that no matter how much she tried; she wasn't in any of these family moments. Alexis wasn't her own daughter and even though she hoped to be seen like that one day, right now she had to adjust to being the girl her father happened to be dating.

There wasn't only an album; by them were a pack of cassettes. Kate wasn't sure whether it would be okay for her to see them. She thought that maybe there would be things they wouldn't want her to see, family things. She already broke their privacy by looking through the album without asking.

Alexis' phone rang. Thinking it was from her dad she ran to the phone; it was only a notification from her Facebook account, someone complaining about their assignment, go figure! Realising she hadn't ate anything in a while; she figured now was good as a time as ever plus her assignment was half way done and she was quite happy how things were going. She made herself downstairs, to check on what Kate was up to too. As Alexis made her way downstairs she heard a slight laughter as if someone was chuckling. It was none other than Kate of course looking through the last pages of the album; Alexis couldn't help but just watch her for a while. She would have announced herself sooner but something inside her just wanted to wait there a while just to watch Kate and leave her alone with her thoughts.

"You can watch them you know. I don't mind and Dad wouldn't either." She said as she finally decided to make herself known as she noticed Kate staring at the cassettes.

Kate sounded startled. She was deep in thought, didn't even notice Alexis standing there. You would think that for a homicide detective she would notice these things or at least know when Alexis was around. "Thanks maybe you can watch it with me later after you're done I mean, if you want to."

Alexis smiled at Kate's mumbles; it was certainly entertaining to watch someone who was usually so confident mumble. "Yeah sure I'm half way done just came down for a little snack, I got hungry."

"Okay if you wish, I could make something for lunch later. Do you feel like having anything?" Kate said getting up from where she was sitting making her way to the kitchen.

"Great then I'll just have an apple for now and I don't mind. Though you might want to check what we have in the refrigerator, I don't know if dad bought anything or not."

Kate opened the refrigerator to check if they had anything, "There is chicken if you want I can make something my mum used to cook all the time. It's like an old family recipe." She said winking at Alexis.

Alexis saw the glow in Kate's eyes at the slight mention of her mother and she couldn't help but smile, "If you need help call me, I'll come right down."

"I'll probably need you. Why don't you go continue and I'll let the chicken defrost and try to find the things I need and in about two hours or so I'll call you. I'll have a shower too."

"As you wish." Alexis answered her in a jokingly manner as she made herself up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

**Like I said before please review! And thanks for reading :D **


End file.
